


And Ever

by Aeiouna



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2018, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Written forSheith MonthDay 12: EternalSequel to my Day 8 fill, Forever





	And Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 12: Eternal
> 
> Sequel to my Day 8 fill, Forever

Shiro looked at himself in the mirror. "Do I look okay Matt?"

Matt chuckled and turned to face Shiro in the mirror. "Of course you look okay, dude. When do you not look okay?"

"Every day of my life it seems," Shiro chuckled back at him, "But no, seriously, I look fine?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Matt smiled, "It matters what Keith thinks. And Keith has seen you at the lowest lows and still thought you were a complete Adonis. He saw you in the Galran prisoner uniform. Twice, if we're being technical, and didn't care." Matt snuck a quick text to Pidge with his phone in his pants pocket.

Shiro took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm overthinking it. I just... I get worried that..." he shook the thought from his head.

"Worried that Keith will change his mind? Shiro, Keith worships the ground you walk on. Has since the day you stepped foot into his classroom trying to recruit him and his classmates to the Garrison. He calls you by your first name, after all. Something that even _I_ don't have the luxury of. Keith will never, _ever_ change his mind about you, change his mind about marrying you." He did a quick adjustment of Shiro's tie as there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" he said as if he didn't know. He opened the door. "I know it's unconventional, but thanks for coming by. I think the things he needs to hear to calm down need to come from you."

Keith tied his hair back and smiled. "It's fine. I'd do absolutely anything for him, tradition be damned."

Matt smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," he walked out and let Keith in.

Shiro wondered who could be at the door when he heard a soft, "Takashi?" from behind him. He turned around. "Keith," he breathed, because by _God_ Keith looked absolutely amazing. Red had always been his color. "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other yet."

Keith launched himself into Shiro's arms. "Fuck that, Takashi. Matt told me you needed me, so here I am."

Shiro blinked. "He did?"

"Well, indirectly. He told Pidge, and Pidge told me," Keith chuckled, "Said you're worried about something."

"I..." Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "What if you get sick of me?"

Keith looked up at him. "Why would I _ever_ get sick of you, Takashi?"

And hearing it from Keith flipped a switch in Shiro. "Ugh, you're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"I wouldn't say ridiculous," Keith kissed him, "But I'm glad you're okay now. You're my forever, Takashi. That's why I said yes to your question. That's why I'm here today. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Neither can I Keith, neither can I," Shiro kissed him. "Now go, finish getting ready. We gotta get married."

Keith laughed as Shiro pushed him out the door.


End file.
